Jazai
Lore Jazai is a knight, and a current member of the guild Redacted. Early Life Growing up as the mere son of a hunter, Jazai didn't expect much of his life. Spending his days training his archery and going out for hunts, he lived a peaceful youth...until Jazai came back from a hunting expedition to find his village empty. He couldn't find any traces of a fight, his family, or his friends. He couldn't understand where they could have gone to. Not wanting to stay at this accursed place he decided to set out to track down his parents, knowing the chance he would ever see them again was almost non-existent. He traveled all around the world spending his days learning anything he could on his travels, left with the hollow feeling of being alone that he tried to hide. sometimes when Jazai looked into the mirror at himself he saw nothing but a husk of his former self, slowly crumbling away more as his travels continued, he needed a purpose, he needed to do good, to fill his heart and soul again with hope. This all changed one day, he was venturing into an old ruin looking for whatever he could recover from the barren place, he found hidden away in the darkest chambers an artifact, the twin blades Faith and Judgment, separated from each other an unstoppable killing force duel wielded being able to deliver a flurry of hits. But fused together is when the true potential of the artifact showed, together they formed The Light of Destiny: a greatsword with the inscription written on top: "Everyone has a path carved out for them, its up to you if you follow it." Old legends say that the wielder of The Light of Destiny truly had the potential to change it's wielders destiny. As soon as his hand came in contact with the blades he got that feeling within him again that he thought he had long lost, the warm feeling of being home, of having a purpose again. He took the blades with him not sure what to do, he was a simple hunter trained in the bow and arrow he could do basics with a knife but he never had handled a sword. In the tavern in which he stayed he heard word about a legendary swordsman, it being his only lead he traveled untill he finally found what he was looking for, it was on a small island floating in nothing where he met the grandmaster at arms of Redacted. Jazai asked to be trained by him and after the grandmaster saw the fire burning in Jazai's eyes he accepted. Secluded on the floating island Jazai trained with his new mentor learning the way of the sword, the way of Redacted, he lived a life of peace again training along his fellow brothers and sisters of Redacted, but then he came. It was a normal day like any other Jazai had trained and was just returning to the base when Jarool showed up, he destroyed Redacted's base on the floating island and many cacasualtiesappened, one of those was the grandmaster himself, he died protecting what he loved, Jazai buried his old mentor now laying in one of the tombs of the new guild hall. Jazai swore to avenge his master he would not rest until justice was served. A few years passed since and Redacted had moved to the city of Dong Dank helping those in need of help, but they will always keep their eyes open for Jarool, Jazai is waiting...and he shall continue waiting as long as needed. Trivia *COMING SOON* Category:SouthShire Residents